Undercover: A Spy Story
by SlipknotFreak76
Summary: An exciting story about American spy, Paul Whit and his adventures into the Swedish Navy Base.


Undercover:  
A Spy Story  
  
Our story begins in the U.S. Navy headquarters where Paul Whit, an American spy prepares to travel to Sweden on an undercover nuclear sting on the Swedish Navy. He meets with sting veteran John Write for his mission objectives. John had had this mission before, and he left all the needed supplies through the path just incase the Swedish launched another missile, and someone else had to complete the mission.  
"Paul! I'm so glad you could make it" greets Write.  
"Hello John, so, can you tell me a little more about this mission?" asks Paul.  
"I can't tell you anything now, here, take this communicator, I will stay in touch with you while our plan unfolds. Your plane leaves in ten minutes, but remember, The Swedish Navy has merged with the Swedish Army, so your mission will be a bit more difficult with the high security levels. Now get on your plane, and good luck" explains Write.  
"Thank you sir, I'm afraid I'm going to need it" replies Paul, as he boards his plane.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Paul has boarded his plane, and is enjoying the flight when his communicator starts beeping.  
"Paul here" Paul says into the microphone.  
"Paul, its John. I was just testing your communicator.  
"I guess it works" says Paul.  
"Your first objective is to knock out all security cameras, once you are dropped off at the Navy Base," explains John. "You will then meet up with sting veteran Robert Price, he will give you a bulletproof vest to put under your cammo. You two will then split up, and find the two Swedish Navy Ship Navigation Radar Satellites. Destroy them with the Rocket Launcher I have placed in your weapons kit. You two will then meet again at the Navy Docks, and sneak onto a boat," Write explains. "the boat will not be able to find it's way because of the disabled radar. Knock out the Captain, and drive the boat to the lighthouse east of you. That's all for now, good luck" concludes Write.  
"Thank you John" Paul says.  
The plane touches down and you get off, and find a bus boy with your name on a sign.  
"Hello" said Paul to the bus boy.  
"Are you Paul Whit?" the bus boy asks.  
"Yes I am, Mark" Paul replies, reading the bus boys nametag.  
" May I see some I.D.?" asks Mark.  
"Sure" Paul says, showing Mark his license.  
"Follow me Mr. Whit" says Mark, leading him down a hall. Mark takes him to a cammo Jeep and says, "I have been instructed to tell you to drive this jeep to the Navy Base, what are you doing there anyway?"  
"That information is confidential" Paul tells Mark.  
"Whatever" says Mark, and hands Paul the keys. Paul was given a map by John that directs him to the Navy Base, and within a half-hour, was parked in front of a large building. John had told him that his weapons kit was hidden under a patch of tall trees. Paul looks around, and finally finds a cammo belt holding a silenced PK-7, a Semi Automatic Handgun, a tazer, the rocket launcher, and a flashlight. There were several other holders for more equipment. He straps on the belt, and prepares himself for the ultimate mission.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
John sneaks through an open door, and peaks around the corner to find a security camera. He quickly disables it with his PK-7, and walks farther into the building. He then finds a darkened room, and is about to walk in when he hears some voices.  
"When will the missile be launched?" asks one voice.  
"At midnight, when the area is clear" replies another.  
"But what if there's not enough time to ready it?" asks a third voice.  
"You've got a point," replies the first voice, "I'll talk to the Captain about re-scheduling. The voices trail off, and Paul finds another camera, and shoots it out. He finds a door marked Exit, and quickly goes through it. He takes care of one more camera outside, and looks for Robert Price. He finds a man in heavy cammo hiding behind a wall of boxes on the West End of the area.  
"Robert?" Paul asks the man, prompting him to turn around, and pull him to the ground.  
"Shhh!," the man says angrily. "Yes, I am Robert Price, you can call me Falcon."  
"Hello Falcon, I'm Paul Whit, you can call me Claw. I was instructed to meet with you, and we would destroy the Satellite Navigators." Paul explains.  
"Yes, that's correct," Falcon says, "you take the south end, I'll take the East, then, we'll both meet at the north side and find a boat, let's move out." Falcon instructs. He runs over behind some more boxes, and finally disappears into the fog. Paul quickly runs into a bank on the South End, and spots the Satellite. He reaches for his communicator, and calls John. He types in 456, and John soon answers, "Claw, is that you?"   
"Yes John, It's me" Paul replies.  
"What do you need?" asks John.  
"What is Robert's COM number?" asks Paul.  
"I believe it is 221 Paul, and by the way, I have a special tool hidden at the docks, it's a facemaker," says John, "you can change your identity at any time with it with 100% accuracy" John continues.  
"Sounds cool," says Paul, "where is it located?" Paul asks.  
"You should find a loose board at the end of the dock, it is hidden under there" replies John.  
"Thanks John, over and out" says Paul, and types 221 into his COM device.  
"Falcon here" says Robert.  
"Falcon, it's Claw, I've found the Satellite" says Paul.  
"Excellent," says Rob, "now destroy it with your Rocket Launcher, I've already destroyed mine, and an alarm was set off, I am hiding out, meet me A.S.A.P.!" Rob instructs.  
"I'm on my way" Paul says. Paul then takes out the Rocket Launcher, aims carefully, and fires making a direct hit at the base of the Satellite. As Falcon said, an alarm starts to sound, and Paul spots two guards running towards him, so he runs to the North End of the area. He gets there, and sees Rob waiting on the docks. Paul quickly pulls out his PK-7, and takes out both guards. He then jogs onto the dock, and finds a loose board, he kicks it out of place, and grabs a green object…the facemaker.  
"Let's get out of here" he says to Rob.  
"Here comes a Coast Guard Boat!" Rob yells. Rob and Paul sneak towards the boat and as the captain talks with the Harbor Master, jump into the Cargo Area. The captain quickly returns to the wheel, and starts the engine. Rob decides to use his Japanese Vein Chop to knock out the captain. Rob and Paul slowly creep up behind him, and Rob delivers a chop strait into the captain's Jugular Vein. The captain quickly falls to the floor, unconscious. Rob takes control of the boat, and starts to turn it around, Eastward.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Paul uses his COM device to call John, and tells him about their progress.  
"Great!," John exclaims, "You guys are doing excellent! Now put Rob on so I can navigate him to the Lighthouse" says John.  
"Over and out" Paul says, and hands the communicator to Rob. John gives Rob precise instructions, and they land at the lighthouse within no time. Rob hands the communicator back to Paul.   
"Paul, I have some good news, the Launch has been re-scheduled to tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. This will give you more time to stop it. Rob is going to leave you alone for this mission, so be extra careful. Here's what we need you to do. There is a Map inside the Flashlight, take it out," Paul takes out the Flashlight, unscrews the top, and finds a crumpled map inside, "see that device in the corner?," asks John. Paul looks at the top-right corner, and sees a small oval with lots of blue dots on it, the dots are moving around.  
"Yes" Paul replies.  
"That is a scanner, it will be on all of the maps you find. The blue dots are enemies, and the white dot is you. When I instruct you to find something, it will be marked with a yellow dot. What you need to do is find the Swedish Navy General, he'll be dressed in green cammo with long, black boots. You will need to knock him out with a hard punch to the temple. Then, use the facemaker to change your identity to his, just point it at his face, and press the red button. Pressing the Green Button will change you back to your regular self. Remember, if it is very cold or hot in an area like outside, or in a heater, the facemaker will not work. You will need to find a special guard with a key that will take you to The Navy General, kill him and take the key, then find the yellow dot inside the square, that is the General, be quick, and don't get lost" instructs John.  
"Got it," says Paul, "over and out." Paul jumps off the boat along with Rob, and they split up at a fence. Paul looks at his scanner, and sees two blue dots about twenty yards ahead of him, he quietly scales the fence, and kneels down for a better shot, he sees through the scope that they are just guarding a fence, so they are an easy, non-moving target. He shoots one right in the head with his PK-7, and the other looks around in panic, Paul quickly shoots the other in the chest, and he drops to the ground. Paul runs towards the fence and notices that there are no blue dots, so he doesn't need to take cover. He advances by scaling the fence, and spots a blue dot behind a truck about ten yards off. The enemy is pacing, so when he comes out from behind the truck, Paul takes quick shot with his PK-7, and kills him. Paul then notices a yellow dot on his scanner. He moves closer to it, and sees a guard with a Rifle in his hands, guarding a small cabin. Paul takes cover behind a small house, and waits for a clear shot. When the guard is facing him, he shoots but misses, triggering the guard to take shots at him, and Paul retreats behind the house, and jumps out, and nails the guard in the head. He sees through the windows that more guards are coming, so he hides behind the cabin. Three guards come running right in front of him, and he takes them out. He realizes he's almost out of ammo, and picks up a Sniper Rifle from one guard, and some PK-7 ammo from another. He then spots a yellow dot running out the door of the cabin, so he hides at the edge of one side.  
"Hello?" said a voice with a heavy Swedish accent. The man walks around the corner, and Paul slams his fist into the side of the man's head. He then drags his body into the cabin, and pulls out his facemaker. He aims it at the man's face, and presses the red button. He feels a warm sensation all over his body, and when he looks at himself, he sees a middle-aged man with a gray mustache and hair, and is dressed in a cammo suit with badges and pins all over it. Paul has become the Navy General.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Paul is amazed that a tiny object can do something like this, but he needs to hide the real General's body somewhere. He picks up the heavy-set man by the shoulders, and quickly throws him into a broken-down refrigerator. He looks in the mirror on the wall, and says, "Vwhat happened to me?" in a Swedish accent. The facemaker actually changed his voice too! He contacts John, and tells him about his progress.  
"Okay. Now you will not be noticed. I have also given Falcon a facemaker, he has changed into the Swedish Military General. He will be dressed in a blue cammo suit and will be hiding out in a bunker near the lighthouse. Use your scanner, the Lighthouse will be a yellow dot. You two will meet, and Falcon will be waiting with some explosives to plant on the Coast Guard Boat, once you plant them, you will find two wet suits under the dock. Get into them and swim away. Falcon will have a button that will detonate the bomb when you are far enough away. This should cause a distraction, so you can get away safely. But remember, after you get into the water, your mask will disappear. Over and Out" John says and clicks of his COM device. Paul casually walks towards the yellow dot, but not before being confronted by two guards.  
"Hello sir" one says to Paul, saluting him.  
"Hello…carry on" Paul replies, thinking about what a General would say. He gets very close to the Lighthouse, when he is confronted by a tough looking man with a rifle.  
"Password please" he says.  
"Uh…Um…,"He thinks quickly and says, "C4" quickly.  
"Please proceed" replies the man. The facemaker has even altered his brain! He walks towards the Lighthouse, and finds a small bunker behind the base. He sees a man with blue cammo gear on, and knows that it's Rob.  
"Falcon" he says.  
"Get down here Claw!" he replies.  
"Where are the explosives?" asks Paul.  
"Right here" Rob says, gesturing towards his chest. Falcon gets up, and casually walks down a small flight of stairs and out of sight. He then returns jogging and pulls the wet suits out from under the dock. They quickly slipped them on, and put the masks over their faces. They both jumped off the dock in the water, and swam about twenty-five feet, when Falcon gave a signal that he was going to detonate it. 3,2,1 he gestured with his fingers, and pressed a button on his arm. BOOM! BOOM! BANG! The explosion was deafening even underwater. They then heard several voices yelling, and even a man jumping into the water after getting burned by the explosion. They quickly swam to the nearest piece of land ahead, and threw off their wet suits. They had both morphed back to themselves without pressing the green button. Falcon pulled out his COM device, and asked John about the next mission.  
"Excellent work guys! Your next mission will be a little easier. But there is one objective that is very difficult. You both have been put on the guest list for a party celebrating the Swedish Missile Launch. You will be dressed as bus boys, and will be undercover. I will give you both a special mold for your facemaker, so no one will know you. I have left a Jeep for you at a nearby shelter, the keys are in the tailpipe, and it is the Yellow dot on your scanner. The map is in a hole by the shore. Drive the jeep to the other yellow dot, which is the Swedish Ambassadors mansion. Your molds will be in the bomb shelter in front of the mansion. Tell the man at the desk that your name is Jim Little for you Falcon, and Ron Timmons for you Paul. Good Luck. Over and out" John said.  
"Let's find that map" said Paul to Falcon. They look around for about three minutes, when Falcon yelled, "I found it!" He had indeed. They walked about a mile into the fog, and it began to snow. They found the jeep sitting in a shelter parking lot, and Falcon found the keys in the tailpipe. Falcon drove, and Paul kept his PK-7 available just in case. They drove about five miles, and pulled up in front of a beautiful eight-story mansion. They hid the jeep behind a patch of tall trees, and walked up to the bomb shelter. They used all their strength to pull it open, and found two little black bags with white dress shirts, a small black bow-tie, a red vest, and black silk pants. They both got dressed, and found two dummies with only a face sewed on. They both took out their facemakers, and shot them at the dummies. Falcon changed into a man with black hair, a thin nose, and big lips. Paul changed into a man with light brown hair, a rounded nose, and blue eyes. They both closed up the shelter, and entered the mansion.   
"Names please" said a man standing at a podium.  
"Ron Timmons" said Paul.  
"Jim Little" said Falcon.  
"Please enter here" replied the man. They went through French-style stained glass doors, and walked into a ballroom. There was a bar, a piano player, and a hall leading out to the art gallery hall. Falcon crouched behind the bar, and called John for the next part of the mission.   
"Alright, now that you're in the mansion, your next objective is to once again change your identity. Paul, you must find the Swedish Ambassador and take him into a secluded spot. Knock him out, and use your facemaker on him. Robert, you must find the Head Security Officer, take him into a secluded spot, and knock him out also. Change your I.D. to his, and then I'll give you the rest of the info. The Ambassador will be wearing a blue and yellow dress shirt with white pants. The Head Security Officer will be dressed in a button-down brown uniform, with brown pants. Good Luck. Over and out" instructed John.   
"Let's ask around" suggested Falcon.  
"Good idea" replied Paul. They both split up, and began their quest for their prey.  



End file.
